Choose Your Own Host!
by Livi Secrets
Summary: You stand at the front of the new school that you've been enrolled into. Ouran Academy. Your father's way of showing that he cares about you is by enrolling you in one of the fanciest schools there is. You would have been happy to be with your friends... (This is a choose your own adventure story! ladies preferably)


**Ladies, Now I don't know if anyone's ever seen one of these. Basically it's a choose your own path. In this case you choose which member of the host club you end up with. **

**The outcome is up to you! Enjoy everyone!**

**Twins: Livi doesn't own the host club or the members… *smirk and lean in* although she may wish to, she doesn't own you either!**

**Me: If you're making me sound pervy then you're gonna get it! **

**Twins:*gulp***

**Tamaki: Serves you right you shady twins!**

**Me: Tamaki? Shut up.**

**Tamaki: *sulks in a corner***

**Twins: *snicker***

You sigh as you stand at the front of the new school that you've been enrolled into. Ouran Academy. Your father's way of showing that he cares about you is by enrolling you in one of the fanciest schools there is to make up for his never being around. You would have just been happy going to the same school as your friends. You find your way around and into the main corridor. One of these many doors is your classroom.

"Should I look for it myself or should I wait to see if someone will help me?" you wonder.

You finally decided…

1."I can find it myself!" (GO TO THE SECTION MARKED 1)

2. "Maybe if I wait…" (GO TO THE SECTION MARKED 2)

(MAKE YOUR SELECTION AND SCROLL DOWN TO SEE YOUR RESULT)

**SECTION 1**

"I can find it myself!" You declare determined. You walk confidently along the corridor. Looking inside classrooms for the teacher that you met the day you enrolled. The one that told you they were your form teacher. You poke your head into one room and notice a slender looking man with glasses. You're pretty sure that he was the teacher. You walk up to him shyly and clear your throat . He turns around and looks up from his small black notebook. It's only then you realise that he is wearing a school uniform.

"Oh I'm very sorry I thought you were somebody else" You say blushing in embarrassment.

"No problem (f/n) but I do believe that you are looking in the wrong classroom, this is a second year room" he tells you pushing up his glasses to better sit on his nose. Some second year girls giggle at you. You turn around in quickly and lower your head in embarrassment. As you walk away you feel the boy's eyes following you. Eyes glued to the ground you recall the whole situation. Wait a second! How did he know your name? You frown at the ground puzzled as you walk down the hall.

CRASH!

You fall to the ground.

"Ouch" you say rubbing your head.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok my princess?" a long arm reaches down to you. You take it and stand face to face with a very handsome boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. You give a nod unable to make a sound as you stand mesmerised by this boy. He pulls you a little closer to him.

"I didn't see you there due to the radiant glow of your skin" You raise an eyebrow. This guy was a smooth talker but you could tell he was harmless.

"I'm sorry to," you say, "I was lost in thought"

"You are new if I'm not mistaken?" he smiles at you. You nod.

"You should come to Music room 3 at lunch" he tells you.

"What is there?" you ask curious. He just gave you a sweet smile.

"You will see princess, I hope you come" he bowed his head and started to leave. You watched him walk. _I wonder._ You think to yourself before realising that you still don't know where you're meant to be going.

"Wait!" you call out. He spins around surprised.

"Yes?" he asked making his way back over. You balled your hands into fists. "I don't know where my classroom is" you say looking at the ground. He gives a small laugh.

"I can help you with that Miss…" he smiled waiting for my name.

"(f/n) is my name yours?" you ask him.

"Tamaki" he replies. "So which class are you in?"

"1-A" you reply. A broad grin crosses his face.

"I know some people that are in that class, seek out Huruhi Fujioka tell him Tamaki says hi" he smiles. He then points out the directions for you.

"Thank you so much Tamaki" you smile and thank him before heading the way to your class.

As you walk in you notice that everyone's looking at you. You're shy but make an effort to introduce yourself.

"Hello everyone my name is (f/n) I'm new here and I hope we can be friends" the words all splurge out of your mouth. You start to fidget with the sides of your dress. Most people just smile and nod at you before going back to their conversations. But you see three boys looking at you. Twins with blazing orange hair and a small girly-looking boy. The small boy calls you over. Unable to think of a reason not to you go. The twins give an annoyed look telling you that before you interrupted, they were in the middle of something. The small boy looks even girlier up close. He is smiling at you.

"Hi I'm (f/n)" you start.

"We got that and all" one of the twins rolls his eyes. This gets him a hard wack from the smaller boy.

"Nice to meet you (f/n), I'm Huruhi" he grins. You recognise his name immediately.

"Are you friends with Tamaki?" you ask. His face pales. All he does is nod.

"So you met him huh?" the other twin asks you. You respond with a nod. You're unsure as to the way the twins view you. Huruhi pipes up.

"So what did he say?" she asks you.

"To come to music room 3 during lunch" you recall. Huruhi smiles.

"So what kind of name is (f/n)?" the twins ask simultaneously. You frown at them.

"At least I was polite and told you my name" you snap. Huruhi giggles. The twins faces are filled with momentary shock.

"I'm Kaoru and this is my brother Hikaru" one of them says. You nod still slightly peeved at the two.

"Alright everyone take your seats class will now begin" the teacher walks in. you give a panicked look around the room for a spare desk. Huruhi pulls one over next to his.

"Here" he says. You sigh in relief and take a seat.

The class has begun and so has your journey.

(CONTINUE TO CHAPTER TWO intro 1)

**SECTION 2**

"Maybe if I wait…" you say. You stand there for a while looking around. After a while someone taps your shoulder.

"Are you lost?" a small girly looking boy asks you concerned. You sigh in relief.

"Yes actually I am" you say. The boy smiles at you.

"I'll help you if you want," he says still smiling, "My name is Huruhi"

"My name is (f/n)" you say returning the smile.

"So do you know what class you're in?" he asks.

"1-A" you answer. His face lights up.

"You and I are in the same class" he grins. "I'll show you the way" He leads you down the corridor past many rooms. _I'm glad I waited _you think to yourself.

"Oh Huruhi!" a voice calls out from down the hall. You notice Huruhi shiver and turn around slowly. You see a tall blonde boy heading towards the two of you.

"Oh it's you Tamaki-sempai" Huruhi replies unimpressed. The blonde boy known as Tamaki stopped when he reached you.

"Just making sure you are coming to the club room at lunch" Tamaki says unaware of the disinterest in Huruhi's tone. His eyes are a brilliant blue. You stand in awe.

"Yes of course I am, I have a debt to pay" Huruhi replies. Tamaki nods happily and turns to you.

"Who is this gorgeous, beautiful and mysterious lady?" he asks giving you a handsome grin.

"(f/n)" you reply, "Tamaki is it?" He nods.

"You're a player aren't you" you say innocently. His face is shocked. He goes and sulks near the wall.

"Was it something I said?" you ask looking at Huruhi. He smirks.

"It's fine, you did good" he laughs. Two more people join in with the laughter. You look up to find yourself face to face with twins. Their hair is a blazing orange.

"Who is this girl?" one of them asks looking at you.

"This is (f/n)" Huruhi says.

"That's an interesting name" the other twin says.

"My names Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru" the first twin says.

"Nice to meet you" you say. The twins look at each other and smile.

"Yes you are pretty lucky to meet us" they say in unison. You scoff at their obnoxiousness.

"You two are nearly as bad as Tamaki over there" you voice your thought. The two frown at you.

"We are not! We are way better!" they say.

Tamaki creeps up behind you.

"I like her" he says. You blush. You never meant to say that Tamaki was a player or that the twins were similar or offended them at all. It was because you were nervous and shy and the words just came out on their own.

"Sorry If I offended you" you apologise to the twins and Tamaki. They all look at you.

"It's fine" the twins sigh.

"It wasn't on purpose" Tamaki smiled. _Maybe not all of it. _You think to yourself. You give a small smile.

"Now it's time to get to class" Huruhi said grabbing my arm and tugging you. You realise that he just wants to get away which makes you give a small laugh. The other didn't seem to catch on which made you laugh some more. Huruhi gives a small smile when he realised you knew.

"Ok then" Tamaki agrees. He waves to everyone as he walks away. Huruhi sighs heavily.

"Finally" he huffs, "Now you two we are going to show (f/n) to the classroom"

"What class is (f/n) even in?" the ask.

"1-A" you answer. They give you a cheeky smirk.

"Same as us" Hikaru says.

"Lucky you" Kaoru grins. You raise an eyebrow. Huruhi laughs.

"Come on then" he pushes you through the corridor. You turn into a room and the teacher has you introduce yourself. You wind up sitting behind the twins. You look out the window on your left. You're not as nervous as before.

A note slips on to your desk. You raise your eyebrows in surprise and open it in your lap.

**_( Come to music room 3 during lunch if you can, it'll be fun!_**

**_From Huruhi and Hikaru and Kaoru ^-^ ) _**

You smile. You actually made friends today. The last thought on your mind is just what will be in music room 3? The note goes into your pocket and the class begins.

(CONTINUE TO CHAPTER TWO intro 2)


End file.
